


Babysitting

by dean_writes



Series: Bat family Future [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Babysitting, Family Bonding, Future Fic, M/M, and it is d y i n g, jason and dick share one brain cell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_writes/pseuds/dean_writes
Summary: Dick and Jason decide that Tim and Conner deserve a break and offer to watch their kids while they go off on a much deserved vacay. Babysitting, unfortunately, is NOT one of their strong suits
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Original Character(s), Jason Todd & Original Child Character(s), Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Bat family Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658527
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Babysitting

Jack was crying again. Because of course he was. Kon was watching him.

Tim rubbed his temples and tried his best to ignore it but gave up and shut his laptop. He left the bedroom to go find where they were.

Kon was with the baby in his room trying to get him to sleep, looking more tired than Tim felt. He looked up at Tim apologetically.

"I don't know what's wrong," he said, tiredly, "I changed him, he doesn't want to eat, I've tried giving him his teething ring, he doesn't want to listen to me read, and he just screams louder when I try to put him down."

Tim sighed and reached down for him, "Come on, Jack, won't you sleep for daddy?" he rocked his body slightly, trying to calm the crying child, "did you check to see if he's hurt anywhere?" he looked over Jack, trying to spot any obvious cause of pain.

"I already checked, nothing looks out of the ordinary," he stood up and looked at the clock, "shouldn't you be headed to the manor by now?"

Tim's head whipped around to look at the clock and he swore. He had promised Dick and Jason he would meet up with them today. Dick had insisted on it, saying they never spend any time together anymore.

Tim handed the baby back to Kon and kissed them both.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, before running out of the room. He had completely forgotten and now he was gonna be inexcusably late.

He took a quick shower, got into some nicer clothes and immediately left. 

_____________________________________  
  


Tim came in looking dead on his feet.

"I'm so sorry," he started apologizing as soon as he saw Dick and Jason, "Jack's been such a handful lately and I don't know what to do, me and Kon can't get anything done when we're constantly juggling work and the baby and Ramiro's been in a mood because we don't have any time to spend with hi-"

"Whoa, hold on" Jason put a hand on Tim's shoulder to stop him, "Tim, man, you look like shit" Tim rolled his eyes, "when was the last time you slept?"

Tim rubbed his temples, "I-I don't know," he answered truthfully, "Jack has me up all night, then I'm working all morning and evening, and then I'm out for patro-"

"I think you need a vacation," Dick raised an eyebrow at his little brother.

Tim shook his head, "there's no way, I have so much to do, just this short time away means double the work tonight, not to me-"

"You _definitely_ need a vacation," Jason interrupts.

"I _can't,_ I-"

"You can and you will," Dick cut him off, "C'mon, when was the last time you actually spent some time with Kon? And I mean actual time together, not including work or watching kids."

Tim opened and closed his mouth a couple times.

"See?" Dick said victoriously, "how about you go out somewhere with Conner, I'll get Babs to pull some strings at work, and me and Jay can watch the kids"

"But-"

"Oi, Timmy, you're exhausted and we're trying to do something nice for you, do you really want to argue?" 

Tim frowned, "I just don't think it's a good idea. I don't think I can just leave work, and are you _sure_ you can handle the kids?"

"Sure we're sure, we love the little things" Dick grinned.

"If love is all it took to control them, I wouldn't _need_ a getaway."

"Just trust us, Tim, we aren't idiots," Dick poked him and he glared at him, "and you just admitted you need a break."

"There's no way you're gonna change ours minds now, Timbers, might as well give in so this doesn't go on til tomorrow."

Tim sighed again, "are you _sure_ you've got this handled?" 

Dick scoffed, "how hard could it be?"


End file.
